fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA042
Synopsis ''Yazmyne goes to the Fuchsia City Gym, ready for her gym battle, but the leader Janine, is an eccentric ninja girl, who only accepts challenges from trainers if they can first pass her "Ninja Exam." Yazmyne completes the trials, which addresses her slight fear of heights. When her gym battle starts, she leads with the winner of her last gym battle, Staryu and it gives Yazmyne an early lead defeating Janine's Golbat. '' Summary Yazmyne and Janine begin their outdoor battle, which is five on five. Janine chooses Golbat as her first Pokemon and Yazmyne decides to lead with the Pokemon who helped her win the Insight Badge, Staryu. As the challenger, Yazmyne is granted the first attack and she orders Rapid Spin. Staryu takes off against Golbat, who cleanly dodges. Golbat attacks with its own stars of Swift. Yazmyne tells Staryu to keep spinning. It does and the stars of Swift back onto Golbat for a clean hit. Staryu then stops spinning to attack with Bubble Beam. Golbat recovers and meets Bubble Beam with Air Cutter. Hoping to build some defense, Yazmyne orders Cosmic Power. Staryu glows a sparkling purple gaining a defensive boost. Janine has a proper counter and has Golbat spray Staryu with Toxic. Janine warns Yazmyne that being poisoned by Toxic is different from being poisoned by moves such as Poison Sting or Poison Powder because the damage doubles over times. As Staryu is shocked from poison, Yazmyne says that all it means is that Staryu needs to defeat Golbat that much faster. Staryu attacks with Water Gun, but Golbat cuts through the attack with Air Cutter that continues to slam Staryu. Golbat follows with Swift. Staryu takes off again with Rapid spin to evade the stars but they keep following it because it is an attack that cannot miss. However, Yazmyne knows this. Staryu swerves around Golbat and the following stars crash on it. Golbat begins to descend and Staryu feels some shock from poison. Staryu endures and hammers Golbat with a Bubble Beam, rendering it unable to battle. Janine is impressed with Staryu's endurance against poison as she recalls Golbat. The leader's second Pokemon is a Koffing, which Yazmyne scans into her dex. When the battle begins, Yazmyne orders Staryu to boost its defenses with Cosmic Power. Staryu then attacks with Bubble Beam. Koffing rotates rapidly with Gyro Ball to destroy the bubbles in sparkles. Koffing then speeds toward Staryu still using Gyro Ball. Staryu spins itself with Rapid Spin and the two collide. However, Koffing possesses superior strength and knocks Staryu to the ground. Staryu gets up and fire a Bubble Beam. Staryu lands a powerful attack, but stammers when poison causes it more pain. Taking the opportunity, Janine orders Clear Smog which hits Staryu. Staryu glows white though it didn't use Cosmic Power. Janine explains that Clear Smog eliminates all stat changes in battle, meaning that Stayu's defenses are returned to normal. Yazmyne panics and orders Water Gun, but Koffing quickly moves around the attack and drenches Staryu with Sludge, knocking it out. Yazmyne recalls Staryu on a job well done and she considers her next choice. Being a five-on-five battle, all but one of her Pokemon can battle, and she cannot use Pidgeotto. Despite a disadvantage, Yazmyne has Ivysaur run into battle. Koffing attacks first with Sludge, but Ivysaur negates it with Vine Whip and proceeds to wrap Koffing and fling him around. Janine orders her struggling Pokemon to use Clear Smog. Clear Smog hits Ivysaur to shock and weaken him, but Ivysaur retains a strong hold of Koffing. Koffing struggles to break free of Ivysaur's tight grasp and the Grass-Type strikes with Leech Seed, causing vines to wap around Koffing and shock him with red energy, which returns to Ivysaur as health. Koffing retaliates with Sludge to strike Ivysaur, but Janine points out that Ivysaur's typing prevents it from being poisoned. She orders Koffing to gyrate with Gyro Ball. Koffing spins rapidly and the spinning rids it of the vines of Leech Seed. Koffing then strikes Ivysaur, knocking him back. Yazmyne orders Vine Whip. Ivysaur chases Koffing with his vines and eventually ensnares him. Janine tells Koffing not to struggle but use Sludge, but hits Ivysaur's eyes, blindng him. Yazmyne tells Ivysaur to relax and maintain his hold, reminding him that he and Koffing are still connected even if he is blinded. Ivysaur relaxes and Janine is impressed with Yazmyne's connection with her Pokemon. Yazmyne promises to show more and Ivysaur fires an Energy Ball onto Koffing. As a result of the attack, Koffing is shocked by green sparks with Yazmyne understanding that Koffing's special defenses are falling. Ivysaur fires another Energy Ball. Janine remains confident and orders Destiny Bond, causing Koffing's eyes to glow purple. The Energy Ball explodes onto Koffing and the attack deals more damage due to its decreased defenses. Koffing crashes onto ground, unable to battle. Ivysaur cheers in his victory but Destiny Bond takes effect and he glows an ominous violet. Ivysaur then falls over unable to battle and Yazmyne is confused, ending the episode. Major Events *Yazmyne begins her 5-on-5 Gym Battle against Janine Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Janine *Referee *Trainers Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Golbat *Koffing Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Battles Ablaze